


Season's Meetings

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Social obligations and a little winter magic bring Ben and Anakin together for the holiday season.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Winter Prompt](https://singmanyfaces.tumblr.com/post/189565659344/veronicabunchwrites-100-wintery-prompts-for-all):  
>  _08\. I slip on some ice and you’re the stranger who catches me_

“Watch your step!”

Ben barely had time to make sense of the shout, let alone realize it was directed at him, before his foot came down on the patch of ice and slid out from under him. He must’ve made a truly ridiculous picture, he would reflect later, letting out a surprised yelp as the many bags he’d been carrying were sent flying through the air. His eyes shut as he fell back…but the impact didn’t come.

At least, not with the pavement.

A strong grip caught him up under his arms to halt his fall, his head and shoulders knocking into a solid body. “I’ve got you,” came the decidedly male voice. Then, chuckling, “Got to watch out for that black ice.”

With the help of the good Samaritan, and all the grace of Bambi learning to walk, Ben got his feet back under him. He smoothed his hands down the front of his pea coat as if the motion could brush off the embarrassment. “Ah, thank you…” Rather than look at the other man, he cast his gaze about for his bags. There had been so many the cashier of the little market had given him a box to carry them with, something he’d been grateful for at the time. A shame, he noted a little sourly as he began to collect the bags, that it had obstructed his vision.

“Don’t worry about it.” At the sound of a car creeping up on them, Ben caught a glimpse of the other man holding out a hand to halt its path before beginning to gather the fallen bags as well. “I hope there wasn’t anything breakable in these?”

“No, no,” Ben sighed, half relieved and half exasperated, “mostly just plates, cups, plastic ware…” locating the box, he dropped the bags he held into it before taking a moment to stretch out his back. “A friend is throwing a holiday party and planned everything to a T—” tilting a crooked smile, “except for the time it would take to fetch the supplies.”

The other man gave a warm laugh. “So you got drafted?”

“Quite right, I’m afraid.”

Apparently losing patience with them the waiting car honked loudly, startling them both. Ben hurriedly picked up his box and then held a hand out to his unexpected companion—he was glaring at the driver, but turned a smile on Ben. “This is…a lot,” he assessed, looking between the box in Ben’s arms and the bags he held, “Why don’t I help you get everything to your car?” 

Sagging just a little, Ben offered him a grateful smile as he stepped around the patch of black ice. “I’d appreciate that…ah…” With a new flush of embarrassment he realized he hadn’t asked the other man’s name.

“Anakin,” he supplied, amused. Then, nodding toward the parking lot, “Lead the way.” 

The walk wasn’t too far—Ben had gotten a decent space—and they loaded the trunk quickly. “Nope—” Anakin chuckled, holding tighter to the last bag as Ben automatically tried to take it, “this one’s mine.” 

Shaking his head at himself, Ben closed the trunk with a deep sigh, then leaned against it. “Listen, can I get you a coffee or something? I could frankly use a break, and you deserve a proper thank you.” Pointing to a little shop down the strip, “They’re a favorite spot of mine.”

Anakin looked to where he’d pointed, appearing to hesitate in thought before smiling again. “Sure, okay.”


	2. Fake Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Winter Prompt:  
>  _20\. I’ve spent the last nine months telling my family about my amazing partner and they just dumped me before the winter break; please be my fake partner_

“Excuse me, _what?_ ”

Ben had very nearly spit his tea at the question; Anakin, for his part, looked nearly as surprised at himself that he’d actually asked it. “I asked if you would be willing,” he repeated, taking a long pull from his coffee, “to pretend to be my boyfriend, for a dinner with my mother.”

It sounded just as ridiculous the second time. “You do realize how crazy that sounds, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Color was rising in his face; the little café was cozy enough for Ben to know that it wasn’t from the cold.

“And yet you’re still asking.” Ben shook his head, amused despite himself. “You don’t know anything about me—you don’t even know if I’m interested in men.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, unimpressed with the observation. “Well, _are_ you straight?”

“No.” Sipping his tea, “I could be a serial killer.” 

“What are the chances we both would be?”

Snorting, Ben leaned back in his chair, raising a brow. “Perhaps not the best joke to make when you’re still trying to convince me to go somewhere with you.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Anakin nodded down at his cup, idly fiddling with the little plastic tab on the lid. “I know it sounds goofy, I do. _Maybe_ something you’d ask a friend to do, not someone you met twenty minutes ago coming out of a market.” He let out a sigh, his words picking up speed. “But my mom knows all of my friends, and I’ve been talking about my boyfriend for the better part of the last year—”

“Well, if you have one,” Ben interjected, uncomprehending, “why do you need someone to pretend the part?”

“Because he just dumped me.” His blue eyes looked so plaintive then that Ben almost accused him of trying to make puppy-eyes at him. “About a week after Thanksgiving, and I haven’t had the heart to tell my mom yet.”

“That…” Ben blinked wonderingly at the new detail, “That is _shit._ ”

It surprised a laugh out of Anakin. “I’d had better days,” he agreed. “But he’s not a bad guy,” he was quick to add, “it’s just, he has a kid.” A little smile. “A really great kid. And he just wants to focus on being there for him right now—you can’t fault a guy for that.”

Ben thought you could, in fact, fault a guy for taking the better part of a year to come to that decision, but he chose not to mention it. “You’ve been talking about him for a year,” he reasoned instead, “surely there’d be some detail that obviously didn’t match?”

“Well, actually, most of the talk was about romantic overtures he’d pull rather than personal details. Except for,” offering a lopsided grin, “how much I liked his accent.”

Ben took a long, impassive sip of tea.

Anakin didn’t let it deter him. “Until today I was planning on throwing myself to the mercies of Craigslist but then there you were: friendly, attractive, and—” he gestured at his throat to indicate the other man’s voice, “It just seems perfect.” Setting down his cup, he reached across the small table to lay his hand on top of Ben’s. “Come on,” he wheedled, “it’s one night with a home-cooked meal and some charming company.”

“Mm,” slanting a glance at his face over his cup of tea, “I see we have a healthy opinion of ourselves.”

His grin was just a little bit cocky. “Hey, you’re the one who asked me to coffee.” 

The confidence was almost more effective than the puppy-eyes, and Ben could have cursed his weakness toward his Type—wasn’t that what had gotten him running errands for Satine in the first place? It certainly worked in the other man’s favor, and it wasn’t as though Ben was unsympathetic to his story. It _was_ a shit situation and, after the week he’d had himself, he might have been a bit more understanding about shit situations. Sighing deeply, he found himself saying, “Meeting the parents is a hell of a second date.”

“I know, right? But—” Anakin stopped short, blinking. “Wait, does that mean you’ll do it?”

He confirmed, and got an impromptu hug clapped onto him for his trouble.

~*~

And so it was that a week later, as agreed, Ben returned to the little coffee shop to meet Anakin before the dinner; the bottle of wine and flowers were his own addition. They spent the drive over filling in background details; romantic endeavors Anakin had told his mother about, pet names…The last Ben was especially grateful for. He was afraid he might have choked on his food had the other man sprung ‘Gogo’ on him without warning.

When they arrived Shmi Skywalker welcomed them with open arms, literally. Ben was surprised to find himself wrapped in a hug—clearly a family trait—as she told him, “A pleasure to finally meet you!”

“The pleasure is all mine,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before proffering the small bouquet. 

“Aren’t you a sweet one,” she enthused, inhaling the scent before gesturing to the bottle of wine, “Why don’t you open that in the dining room while I find a vase? I’ve just finished setting out the food.”

Ben watched her go as he felt Anakin at his back, helping him off with his coat. “Come on,” the other man invited, patting Ben’s shoulder, “it’s this way.” 

Anakin hung their coats by the door before leading the way, offering Ben the Swiss army knife from his pocket as a corkscrew. The food looked delicious and smelled even more so, and Ben was happy to let the mother and son dominate the conversation for the majority of the meal. It was only during dessert, over coffee and fresh cookies, that Ben became the center of attention. “So, Ben, I’ve been curious,” Shmi began, refilling their mugs, “how did you meet my Ani?”

He brushed at his beard as he swallowed roughly around a cookie, turning to Anakin. “You never told her?”

Anakin laughed, somewhat nervously, as he shook his head. “You know me,” a half shrug, “always skipping to the good parts first.”

Relieved, Ben felt himself grin—he could work with this. Laying his hand warmly over Anakin’s he insisted, “But it’s the best part.” He took a sip of his freshened coffee before turning to Shmi. “I was having just the _worst_ week, everything going wrong at the office, every little inconvenience popping up at home. And then my friend, throwing one of her events, rang me up to beg for some last minute help,” sighing, giving a rueful smile, “I couldn’t very well say no.” Shmi nodded along sympathetically, with a hint of amusement; a glance at Anakin showed the beginning of recognition lighting his eyes. “So there I was, completely loaded down as I left the market, and I couldn’t see, so of course—”

“Oh no!” Shmi breathed, covering her mouth.

Ben nodded, continuing to finesse the truth, “That’s right, bags _everywhere_ , I expected to hit the ground hard. But that’s when Ani showed up.” He turned to the other man with a fond look, his thumb brushing over the back of his hand. “He stopped me falling, and swept me off my feet.”

Anakin went faintly pink, and Ben couldn’t yet tell whether the bashful smile he gave was sincere or just him playing along. “The ice did that,” he pointed out, “I just helped you get back up on them.” 

“Mm, sometimes that’s better, darling,” he murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. He received a light swat for his trouble, and Shmi couldn’t quite hold back a laugh at the display. “At any rate,” he murmured, lingering in close to the other man, “I knew I had to ask him to coffee after that.” Nudging Anakin’s shoulder with his own, a little joke, “And now here we are.”

The rest of the night passed without much more excitement. When Shmi pressed more questions Ben handled them with grace; Anakin listened with interest, though not so much as to indicate he didn’t already know the answers. The whole preposterous situation, Ben thought, went off without a hitch.

Until it came time to leave.

The three had been enjoying the evening so thoroughly that none of them had noticed when it had begun snowing, or that it hadn’t stopped. The walk to the driveway was completely covered, and a look out the window showed that the streets hadn’t been plowed yet. “Oh, Ani,” Shmi worried, “you can’t drive in this.”

Trying to gently laugh off her concern, “I don’t have much choice, Mom.”

“Of course you do!” she countered, clasping his arms, “Why else do I have a guest room?”

Anakin flicked an apologetic glance at Ben. “Mom, we can’t—”

“It’s alright, Ani,” Ben interrupted quietly, offering a smile to ease the other man’s worry. “If your mother’s willing to have us, we should take her up on it.”

“Sweet _and_ sensible,” Shmi tutted, “keep him, Ani. I’ll get you some extra blankets.”

Waiting until she was down the hall, Anakin turned to Ben and kept his voice low. “Are you sure this is okay?”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not exactly in a hurry to do the shoveling it’ll take us to get out of here just now.” Or to clear off his car, left in the parking lot of the café, for that matter—assuming the lot had even been plowed. “Come now, we’re both adults,” offering a playful grin, “I’m sure we can handle ourselves for a night without things getting too awkward.”

After bidding Shmi a good night they closed themselves away in the guest room, turning from each other to offer a bit of privacy as they readied themselves for bed. “Do you have a side?” Anakin asked, plucking awkwardly at the t-shirt he wore.

“No,” Ben replied absently, neatly folding his pants, “whichever you want is fine.” When he turned he found Anakin had taken the right side of the bed, was tugging at his left sleeve to try and make it lay more comfortably. Ben tried not to smile as he slipped under the covers himself, turning on his side to face the wall. “Good night, Anakin.”

“‘Night.”

Quiet settled over the room but the longer it stretched on, Ben found, the more oppressive it felt. The feeling wasn’t helped by the fact that there wasn’t a wall clock that he could see, and he’d have to get up to retrieve his phone; he’d lost all sense of how much time was actually passing. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Anakin finally asked, and Ben couldn’t tell whether he sounded annoyed or amused. “You keep fidgeting.”

Ben made a noise that was half sigh, half groan as he rolled onto his back. “Sorry,” he murmured, rubbing at his eyes with one hand, “I usually read before bed and—apparently—not doing so tonight is _completely_ screwing me.” Turning his head to look at the other man, “Have I been keeping you up?”

Shrugging a shoulder, “Not because of that, no.” A faintly embarrassed laugh and he returned, “Sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve shared a bed with someone that I wasn’t…” Making a vague motion between them with his hand, Anakin laughed again, “ _Sharing a bed with_. You know?”

“Oh, I do at that,” he chuckled sympathetically.

Seconds or minutes ticked by in silence, Ben still couldn’t be sure, then, “Hey.” He turned his head again and watched as Anakin turned on his side to face him. Propping himself up on an elbow, “Was all that stuff you said at dinner true?” Waving his hand again, “The bad week, the office…?”

“I’m afraid so,” he confirmed readily, offering a rueful grin as he settled onto his side, “You did not meet me at my finest moment.”

“And…” Anakin’s lips curved into a small smile, “wanting to ask me out?”

Ben snorted, “You’re the one that pointed out I asked you to coffee.”

Rolling his eyes, his smile turned bashful. “I was just being a smart ass.”

“Mm, right on both counts.” They shared quiet laughter, surprise coloring Ben’s when Anakin draped an arm about his waist. “And what do you think you’re doing now?”

“Nothing serious,” he assured as he wriggled further into Ben’s space. “Just getting a little closer,” tilting his head inquisitively, “If that’s okay?”

The sensible answer probably would’ve been ‘no,’ he knew that. But instead he pressed closer as well, breath leaving him in a deep sigh as Anakin’s arm tightened around him, enveloped him in the warmth of his body. “Ohh, Anakin Skywalker,” he tutted, as if warning himself, “you feel dangerously good.” 

The other man took the compliment, his smile edging back toward cocky. “What are you going to do about it?”

Ben hummed in thought; laying so close now, it was easy to brush Anakin’s cheek, allow his fingers to comb back into the deep gold of his hair. “I suppose I could make an honest man out of you,” a lopsided smile, “Or a more honest one, anyway.” His hand came to rest warmly at the side of Anakin’s neck, thumb delicately tracing a pattern onto his throat. “Another try at coffee?”

“We could,” he agreed, “Or we could skip right to my giving you a backrub after the shoveling we’re going to have to do.”

“You _do_ like to jump ahead to the good parts!” Ben accused, laughing, “But I won’t complain—I already know how strong your hands are.”

Anakin’s expression was caught somewhere between playful and pleased, his smile warm. “Glad to hear it.”

And he was just as glad as Ben drew him down into their first proper kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
